


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 07  未来

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [7]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Summary: 本次的Play的梦中世界出现的面码没有明确设定，有可能是鸣佐收养的孩子，也有可能是黑科技人造的，也有可能是佐助自己生的……总之各位看官喜欢什么梗都可以带入，因为梦里的内容和现实没有必然联系。好了，那么下面就开始正文吧！





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 07  未来

**Author's Note:**

> 本次的Play的梦中世界出现的面码没有明确设定，有可能是鸣佐收养的孩子，也有可能是黑科技人造的，也有可能是佐助自己生的……总之各位看官喜欢什么梗都可以带入，因为梦里的内容和现实没有必然联系。  
> 好了，那么下面就开始正文吧！

那次羞到几乎无颜面对鸣人的事件后，佐助向卡卡西申请了两天假，跑了一趟雾之国。很顺利的，他只用了半天时间就找到了水姬。  
“难得，传说中的宇智波大人竟会主动找上我。”  
催烟袅袅中，水姬摆弄着心爱的古琴，拨响了两根琴弦后，露出了甜美的笑容。

解开术式的方法只有一个——和梦里的对象在现实中发生关系。  
……这怎么可能！被同是男人的男人当做性幻想对象，简直糟糕至极。况且鸣人对佐助来说太重要了，他不想为了自己这点小困惑去勉强对方。  
只要回忆起那天的尴尬，佐助就恨不得一头撞到墙上。那天之后，他和鸣人说话、对视都开始变得紧张，幸亏鸣人平时大大咧咧，似乎也没发现自己的搭档有什么异样。  
现在唯一支撑着佐助坚持下去的，就是寻找到除了和鸣人在现实中发生之外的方法。

不知道算不算是老天成全，适逢三年一次的中忍考在木叶举行，佐助与鸣人首次作为考官出席，被分派不同任务是再正常不过的。由于考试中还有诸多安全问题，所以他们一直紧张地把守着阵地，生怕像过去一样，出现什么意外。  
不过似乎最近真的太平了，在全新的中忍脱颖而出之后，下忍升中忍的考试也顺利结束了。阿凯和小李抢先吆喝要聚一起喝几杯，于是过去的同僚们就响应了。  
席间，先是丁次爆出惊人的消息，要和雷之国的卡鲁伊订婚。然后就是大家沸沸扬扬的恋爱八卦，好不容易把丁次的恋爱故事挖掘个彻底，群众的眼睛又齐刷刷地转向了鸣人。  
四站的大英雄果然是众人的关注焦点呢。佐助面无表情地端着酒杯，瞥了一眼害羞地摸着头的鸣人。  
“我啊，很早以前就有喜欢的人了！”  
佐助拿着酒杯的手轻微地抖了一下，但没洒出酒水。  
坐在鸣人另一边的犬冢牙立即把手臂搭上鸣人的肩膀，借着酒劲，热络地凑近鸣人。  
“谁呀！小樱？哎，鸣人，你还真专…哎鹿丸，你踢我干嘛？”  
小樱今天有紧急任务没能出席聚会，牙敢直接问出口也不奇怪，更何况从前鸣人一直把喜欢挂在嘴上。  
“不是啊我说，小樱是我重要的朋友、搭档，我很喜欢她，但不是那种……”  
是的，鸣人对小樱恐怕早就不是曾经所说的喜欢了，作为朝夕相处的同伴，佐助很清楚，鸣人每次谈到小樱的时候，都是像对待亲人一般，那肯定不是恋爱。  
但让他吃惊的是，鸣人有另外一个喜欢的人。  
什么时候开始的？他竟然完全没有听到鸣人提起过。  
“是木叶的忍者吗？”丁次略微温和地询问道。  
一桌人都停下筷子，看着佐助身边的金发青年。极少见的，鸣人的脸烧红了。不，那或许只是酒精上头吧。  
“……嗯。”  
鸣人承认了，表情十分郑重。  
佐助愕然。  
什么都对他说的鸣人，内心中竟然隐藏着这种秘密！  
不知鸣人从何时开始喜欢的木叶忍者，还有鸣人郑重的表情……仿佛都是陌生的世界。  
胃被酒灼烧得有些刺痛。  
佐助垂下眼帘，众人的欢笑声听起来有些遥远。  
“喂，佐助，你天天和鸣人在一起，知道是谁吗？”不知道哪个讨厌的家伙问道。  
放下酒杯，佐助低沉又冰冷地回复：“不清楚。”  
他有一种想要逃走的冲动。但是他不允许自己做出这样失礼的行为。虽然鸣人对他保守了秘密让他受到打击，不过他更不想听到答案。  
为什么不想听到呢？  
为什么？  
他对鸣人，难道把梦中的内容弄混了吗？

鸣人喜欢谁的话题被鹿丸巧妙地转移，最后酒席散去，又剩下和自己一路走回去的鸣人。战后，他们搬到了新的公寓，距离很近。  
“……佐助，你喝多了吗？”  
小心翼翼地提问让佐助的胸中感到苦闷，他并没有感到脚步虚浮，不过搞不好是真的喝多了，喝醉的人从来都不知道自己已经醉了。  
“不知道。”  
佐助尽量保持和鸣人一定的距离，他害怕鸣人的温度。  
“我送你回家。”  
“不用。”  
“佐助，你走路不稳，让我扶一下。”  
“摔不倒。”  
所以说，这种关心也让佐助心烦意乱。  
“喂！佐助……”  
猛地，手臂被狠狠抓住，佐助打了个激灵，一回头，刚好和鸣人对视个正着。鸣人露出了严肃表情，这个表情十分精彩：有愤怒、还有关心、还有伤心。好笑，为什么他这么了解鸣人，才一瞬间就读懂了对方的所有情绪。  
“佐助，最近为什么总是躲我！”  
本来已经被酒精搞得热腾腾的脸烧起了一团火，佐助觉得，自己好像在燃烧的柴火，噼里啪啦的响着，烧焦了，再不久，说不定就会变成尘埃。

他愧对宇智波的姓氏，竟然在朋友的质问下，落荒而逃。  
幸好鸣人没追上来。  
他确实喝多了，怎么回到家的记忆都模糊了。躺在床上的时候，佐助想，鸣人喜欢的人是什么样的女孩，他们是不是要结婚。  
如果结婚了，他的梦，他的术式，也许永远都不会解开了。 

火影岩上多了一个人。  
他从小看惯的、脏兮兮的脸，严肃起来倒还有些气势了。  
这么说，已经是鸣人成为火影之后的事了吗？  
佐助比了一个分身术，另一个自己站在了正对面。是一张成熟男人的脸，遮住轮回眼和半张脸的修长刘海，配上黑色的长袍，看起来像一个神秘的独行侠。  
看容颜，他大约有三十多岁。也就是说，这是十几年之后。  
佐助消了分身，径直走向火影塔，不知道为什么，梦里的佐助好像十分想看到那个白痴吊车尾做了火影的样子。推开火影室的门，一个穿着“七代目火影”御神袍的男人背对着他。  
那个男人比现在高出些，壮实些，一头金发比现在短了很多。  
男人逆着光转回身，这个动作让梦里的佐助仿佛等了十年一般的漫长。  
“哟，佐助！”  
是鸣人！是那个吊车尾的！  
鸣人的脸上也多了几道皱纹，多了沉稳，但不变的是那仍旧亲切的笑容。  
“你来啦。”  
还好时间没让他们的距离变远。但是如果是十年后，恐怕鸣人已经结婚了，他这个梦应该不会出现什么奇怪的事情吧？  
佐助刚要说点什么，身体已经被瞬身到身边的鸣人抱个满怀。啪嗒，办公室的大门被上锁，那个刚才还成熟稳重的男人瞬间变成了有点委屈的样子，不仅如此，还像没了骨头般地贴了过来。  
“你这次一走就这么久，我想死你啦……”  
边说边亲上颈项的动作，佐助再熟悉不过，只是……这个年纪的鸣人……  
强打起精神，佐助轻轻推了推鸣人。  
“等等…喂…鸣人，你是不是已经结婚了？”  
鸣人的动作顿了一下，随即继续无所谓地继续刚才的动作。  
“佐助啊，我们都这样一路过了十几年了……”  
猴急地把手伸进佐助腰侧，掀开衣服摸进去的鸣人，此刻哪有什么火影的帅气身姿，简直就是中年色大叔。佐助有些生气地拍开鸣人的手，向后退一步。  
十几年了？他们维持这种地下关系十几年了？  
“……我先告辞了。”  
他当然还是没能向出大门，因为鸣人已经强势地将他拦腰抱起，佐助立即毫无力气地挣扎起来。在被鸣人强按到办公桌上的时候，佐助还看到桌上有一个孩子的相框，黑色的头发应该遗传妈妈吧？脸上的猫须和蓝色的眼睛倒是和鸣人如出一撤。  
心中突然变得酸涩，一边看着鸣人动作利落地脱衣服，佐助一边涌出堕落的想法。就算鸣人和别人结婚了，心中到底还是把他放在了重要的位置，不然也不至于才一见面就这么急不可耐。  
反正是梦，享受一下也无所谓……真的无所谓吗？  
犹豫的功夫，鸣人已经熟练地解开佐助的裤子，等佐助回神，鸣人的手指上沾了有些微凉的膏状物体，轻车熟路地探进了他的后穴。  
“嘶……”佐助不得不深呼吸一口才稳住自己没叫出声，连他自己都说不清这种感觉，才被鸣人进入了一根手指，整个内壁就像有生命一样地吸附上去，贪婪地缠着对方不放。  
谙熟性事的身体让他感到很惊讶。  
鸣人扩充的手指很快就变成两根，要命的是，和从前那个鸣人不同，这个鸣人的手技十分熟练，力道拿捏得刚刚好，每次触碰过敏感点之后又马上避过，佐助差点扭着腰去迎合。  
“怎么了？平时你不是都很主动吗？”  
佐助的大脑一片空白，思维几乎当机。另类的环境让他不知如何是好，只是被不断扩充的后穴确实像鸣人所说的一样，想要去迎合，想要自己动。他才不是那样淫荡的男人！  
好像有什么湿滑粘稠的液体顺着大腿滴落到地上了，佐助羞得闭上眼，偏偏这个身体却像是要唱反调似的，无论是硬挺的阴茎也好，滴着水的后穴也好，都在诉说着自己非常享受现在的行为，甚至想要更多。  
鸣人保持着手指规律的抽送，时而熟练地变换形状，那技术仿佛已经身经百战，直弄得佐助快要忍不住叫出声。偏偏鸣人还低头凑到佐助耳边，温柔地轻声呢喃。  
“不过这样忍耐的反应也不错，只要是佐助我都喜欢。”  
好像触电一样，佐助猛地正大眼睛。接着，他的身体违背了意识，口中溢出舒畅的叹息声，鸣人也在这一瞬间找准了时机，抽出手指，干净利落地换成了挺拔的肉刃直接顶入佐助软嫩的后穴。  
心理上虽然不适应这样的节奏，但是这具身体却和鸣人严丝合缝地配合在一起，肉壁痉挛着将鸣人吞至更深一点的地方。  
“叫出声来，佐助。”  
鸣人的两只拇指按着佐助的腰窝，时而掐得紧紧，时而摸索，其余四根修长的手指，则在饱满的臀部上来回滑动，仿佛对那个部位很是喜爱。佐助紧皱着眉头，在深入顶撞的时候，发出压抑的低吟。  
他不喜欢这个姿势，因为看不到鸣人。  
同时也很庆幸，因为他害怕看到鸣人。  
这个陌生又熟悉的成熟男人，此时全心全意地贪恋着他的身体。不论鸣人是否和别人在一起，在现在，他们是完全属于对方的。  
“唔……”  
佐助下意识地想要抓住什么救命稻草，却一不小心撞到了桌上的一叠文件，纸张像片片雪花一般散落，佐助和鸣人却都没有理会。前者完全没有余韵再顾忌其他，而后者多半已经熟悉了这样的场景。  
“哎呀，又来了，真是伤脑筋啊……”背后的男人的手一只扣上了佐助的手，一只温柔地抚摸佐助的头发。无奈又宠溺的陌生叹息，让佐助的眼眶变湿。  
无论怎样，好像还是很喜欢，因为是鸣人。  
只是和温柔动作不太同步的，下身的抽插反而力道更大，大到肉体的拍打声和水声在门外都能听得一清二楚。佐助挣扎起来，但是整个人已经被禁锢了，他就好像被按在了砧板上的鱼。  
“等一下，嗯……哈啊……别……外面会……”  
断断续续不知道说着什么话，佐助也不知道现在是不是真心想叫停。鸣人出入的动作，带着更多挑逗和技术的顶弄，甚至在听到佐助的话之后，尺寸又大了一些。  
“佐助！佐助今天真……可恶！”  
可恶……这气急败坏的一声倒是让佐助感到了安心，他的肩膀感到一阵吃痛，想来七代目的牙齿还很有力，只是这一机灵，他的内壁不受控制地收缩起来，死死地咬住鸣人的粗壮肉棒，逼得鸣人打了个战栗。  
但他的七代目硬生生地挺了住。  
人被转了过来，佐助不得不和眼前的男人对视，他本来想扭过视线，但却又做不到。  
梦里的这个似是而非的他，好像真的从来都舍不得把目光移开。  
鸣人的眼角已经有些皱纹，黑眼圈也比现在多了不少……想必做了火影之后很累吧。  
在发呆的时候，熟悉的坚挺又插进了佐助的身体深处，佐助只轻哼了一声，便又开始承受了下一轮的攻势。  
‘我啊，很早以前就有喜欢的人了！’  
突然，天空中传来了这句话，让佐助的心开始焦虑。  
喂，在梦里，他们不是交往多年的情侣吗？  
不对，鸣人已经结婚了，连孩子都有了。那个桌子上的照片，那个孩子，那不属于他……  
眼角掉出了泪水，视线模糊得快要看不见。身体越是舒服，心里就越是难过。  
鸣人吻过来的时候，他矛盾的心情和身体的愉悦同时达到了顶峰，这样升空和坠落的感觉让他几乎眩晕。

醒来的时候，佐助发现枕巾湿了。即使已经醒来，他还是无法从梦中纠结的心情中恢复平静。  
猛地从枕头下掏出苦无，佐助目光铮铮地盯着锋利的剑刃。要去追、去抢、去强制占有鸣人吗？像他的革命一样，再和鸣人单挑一次。他知道，鸣人对他很宽容，宽容到他出乎意料的程度。  
——我啊，很早以前就有喜欢的人了！  
那抹纯粹的笑容恰好是他最喜欢的，最想守护的。  
叹息着放下苦无，佐助低沉地笑了出来。  
不过是失恋而已。  
……不过是失恋而已。  
原来，他从一开始就不希望鸣人和谁在一起，他希望鸣人完完全全地属于自己。

不知道是不是要感谢这场变故，从这天开始，恼人甜腻的春梦再也没有造访。  
术式，似乎解开了。


End file.
